Sisterly Love
by White Rose Tifa
Summary: Summary: Tifa and Allie meet in the forests between Nibelhiem and Yuyukana. What happens when they become best friends to the point where they're like sisters, and when they are older, they travel around the world?


_I really wanted to make a fanfic about me and Allie Brady. We're great friends and even sisters up at this point^^ So I thought I should atleast make a OneShot about her and me as kids and a little brief history in our RPs._

Disclaimer: The FFVII Characters used are not mine. They belong to Square Enix. Lucky people.

_Summary__: Tifa and Allie meet in the forests between Nibelhiem and Yuyukana. What happens when they become best friends to the point where they're like sisters, and when they are older, they travel around the world? Who knows what when these two are kicking some monster-ass and even finding some old friends along the way!_

Sisterly Love

Allie was wandering the forests for a while and she stopped by the waterfall. She had black hair that covered her right eye and her eyes we're Amethyst. Tifa was in the trees practicing to be a ninja. She had black hair and bright red eyes. Allie heard rustling noises and panicked a bit. " W-Who's there! " She yelled out.

Tifa gasped a bit and tried to hide, but ended up falling out of the tree, cutting her arm. " Owie.. " She said lightly.

" W-Who are you? " Allie was frightened that the girl who hurt herself would hurt her next. But instead, Tifa looked up and smiled lightly. " I'm Tifa. And you are? "

"Allie.." She just said.

Tifa grinned that Allie was kind. But then she tilted her head a bit. " Why are you here? Are you lost? "

Allie sat by her and healed up her cut. " No I just like the outdoors. It's nice to get some air. "

" Oooh so you're an outdoor person. "

" Yep. So what about you? Why are you out here? "

" Practicing ninja skills. "

Allie giggled. " Well you didn't do well. "

Tifa rolled her eyes. " I know. And thanks for healing my cut. "

Allie just nodded in reply and smiled. The two girls were talking for a long time that it got to be so late. Tifa looked up and saw that the sun was setting. " Oh no. I have to go. My mom will be looking for me. " She said.

Allie nodded. " Alright. I'll see you tomorrow? "

Tifa smiled. " For sure! You should be going home too. "

Allie shook her head and sighed. " I can't. I don't have a home. " Tifa felt bad for her so she thought of something. " I have an idea. Why don't you come home with me? " She smiled as she said that. Allie jumped up and smiled too. " You would really let me? "

Tifa nodded. " Of course. Im sure my parents wouldn't mind. We could be sisters! " Allie nodded in reply. " Yeah! "

The two girls giggled and walked back to Nibelhiem talking. When they got to Tifa's house, Allie sniffed the air. " Smells great! " She said. Tifa smiled. " That's mom's cooking. I know you'll love it. " Both girls giggled again. A man with glasses and black hair covering his eyes came out. " Hey honey. Where have you been?" The man smiled. Allie hid behind Tifa, a little scared. " I was out in the forest, daddy. " Tifa said to her dad.

" Who's your friend? " He asked.

"She's Allie. I felt bad for her because she didn't have a home. " Tifa replied.

Tifa's dad looked at Allie and grinned. " Well then Allie, my name is Kato. You're free to live with us for as long as you want"

Allie smiled and nodded. But then her stomach growled. " Oh man. The smell of food is making me hungry." Both Tifa and Kato laughed.

" Well you can get some food as soon as Rosalie is done cooking." Kato said.

"Who's Rosalie? " Allie asked.

" She's my mommy. " Tifa replied.

A good 15 minutes passed and the food was ready. Kato had already told Rosalie about Allie staying with them. Tifa and Allie we're in the living room drawing.

" Allie! Tifa! Dinner's ready! " Rosalie yelled from the kitchen. Both the girls went zooming into the kitchen. " I won! " Allie said and sat at the table.

" Darn it! " Tifa said then laughed as she sat by the table too. Kato walked in and laughed. " You girls seem to get along quite easily. "

" They look like twins too. Allie, how old are you? " Rosalie asked.

" I'm 4. " Allie replied. Tifa smiled. " Me too! "

Everyone chuckled and started eating. After dinner Tifa and Allie went to their room. Kato had moved the bed from the guest room into Tifa's room. So the two girls got ready for bed and by the time it was 10, they both went to sleep.

Time passes and Allie and Tifa grow up together. They both say they're twins and Kato and Rosalie agreed to that. But things didn't go all that well. During their time at Nibelhiem, Rosalie dies from an illness. A few years after that, Sephiroth burns down Nibelhiem and kills Kato. (~ Same FFVII Setup of LO. ~) When Allie and Tifa are both 22, their real adventure begins. Their story continues.

_That's how me and Allie beast! D Woot I have another OneShot done! I dedicate this to Allie Cyanne Brady. You rock sis! :3_


End file.
